Demigods & Wizards at Hogwarts
by ShadowCat171
Summary: Percy Jackson and the rest of the Seven go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. While there, they have simple instructions. Do NOT reveal their secret. But can the demigods really keep it to themselves with the Golden Trio becoming suspicious and spying on them? I'm awful at summaries, but you get the idea. Takes place after the Giant War and during the Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

_Percy POV_

 **This is my very first story or crossover so I'm sorry if it's bad. If you notice any mistakes, please just tell me and I will try to fix them.**

* * *

I jerked my head up as soon as I heard the scream. Annabeth. I thought rushing to untangle myself from the sheets on my bed where I was laying and falling on my side as I tried to stand up before being fully free of the covers. I hurriedly got out of the blankets and rushed to the door of my cabin, just remembering to slip my shoes on before running out the door. I knew this would happen! Why did I let sleep on her own even after last time? I scolded myself thinking about what happened the only other time we slept apart, five days ago, after defeating Gaea, three months ago. The only difference was that I was the one having the nightmare last time and also the itty bitty detail where this time there wasn't a full-scale hurricane going on complete with earthquakes and flooding. The Hermes, Aphrodite, and Demeter cabins were still trying to repair their partially collapsed cabins, though were nearly finished.

I just barely slowed down once I got to the gray cabin with an owl above the door and burst through it looking around for Annabeth. Everyone in the cabin is awake and looking at one bed near the back of the room where Malcolm Pace, Annabeth's half-brother is sitting on a bed, hugging a beautiful blonde girl, while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"P-percy," she cried, still lost in the memory of her dream, "why did you leave me Percy? Why did you leave me?" It almost made me break down right then and there, just seeing her like this, thinking that I had left her. I slowly walked right up behind Malcolm and tapped his shoulder that wasn't currently being soaked in tears. He looked up at me, his already sorrowful eyes just got more so when he saw me and took in my appearance.

I had deep bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, I didn't trust myself ever since I'd almost drowned the entire camp. I would just doze for half an hour and then force myself to wake up again. I would do this all night, every night, just to keep the nightmares away and to avoid hurting anyone in my sleep. To add to the bags under my eyes, I was also looking slightly malnourished. You could almost see my ribs through my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Annabeth and I had hardly been eating anything. She would eat about half of a plate of food and then push it away. I only ate about less than a quarter of my food, ignoring all of my friends' advice to eat more. Even Piper couldn't convince me with charmspeak. I was also slightly pale, a big difference from my famous tan that I always had, because I barely left the Poseidon cabin during the day. I would do my training in the middle of the night to keep my mind off of there.

Malcolm stood up and transferred Annabeth to me as I sat down in his spot on the bed.

"Annabeth. It's okay. I'm right here. We're safe, I will never ever leave you. Do you hear me, Annie? Never." I assured her softly. "We're never going back. It's okay, Annie. It's over. We are done with it. We're not going to ever go back.

" Annabeth looked up at me with her beautiful, stormy gray eyes. Her tear streaked face in an expression of the utmost sadness, suddenly turned to one of confusion. "P-p-percy!" She exclaimed. "Y-you were dead! K-kronos, he stabbed you through the heart! How are you here?"

"I'm not dead Annie." I said, "I wasn't stabbed through the heart, it was just a nightmare." Now I was crying as well at seeing her in so much pain. "I'm okay. We're okay." Slowly, after what seemed like hours, Annabeth stopped sobbing and took a few shaky breaths.

"Percy," She started, gazing into my red eyes with her swollen ones. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have broken down like that. You are going through enough right now, you don't need me to-"

"Stop." I interrupted, "I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that again. It is not your fault. Do you blame _me_ every time _I_ break down and have nightmares and flashbacks?" I questioned.

Without the slightest hesitation, she responded with "Of course not! Why would you even think such a thing?" Then I could see her thinking about how she had just accused _me_ of that and her cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. Thank you, Percy." She said the last part as she pulled my face closer, until our noses were touching. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." She said before passionately pressing her lips against mine.

When we broke apart, I told her, "I love you more, Wise Girl. And don't forget it!" Eventually Annabeth fell asleep for the rest of the night, while I stayed up in case she needed me. Also because I was scared of what I might see if I closed my eyes. For the first night since _that place,_ Annabeth only had that one nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**kohinoor101, Number12grimauldplace, Trinity Rebel: Thank you so much, this was my first story and I wasn't sure if anyone would even read it. I will try to make the chapters longer from now on, but I am busy most of the time, so it will take a little longer than I was planning to get the chapter out.**

 **Even if the timeline is a little off, please just ignore it because I might have to change it a little to fit with what I want to do with this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places or anything except for the plot. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling: HP and Rick Riordan: PJ.**

* * *

 _Harry POV_

"Ron, get down here right _now_!" Hermione yelled up the stairs of Grimmauld Place where Ron had gone to hide when we were cleaning the house and found a couple of spiders in a dusty old room. "The spiders are gone now Ron! We are working in another room and if you don't help the rest of us, I'll tell Mrs. Weasley not to let you have seconds tonight for dinner!" When he still didn't come down, Hermione started stomping up the stairs muttering under her breath, something about boys... annoying... making me come up there... lazy, good-for-nothing... Until I couldn't hear her anymore from the bottom of the steps. Probably for the best. After a few minutes of waiting for the two to come down, I realized it would probably take a while considering the fact that Ron is really good at finding hiding places when there is an angry Hermione around.

Instead I walked down the dark, gloomy hall to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner for everyone in the mansion. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley." I greeted her as I stepped into the kitchen to see her busy waving her wand at the stove which suddenly made the eggs sitting in a carton right by it, float into the air, crack themselves, and drop themselves with a sizzle into a frying pan.

"Oh hello, dear." Mrs. Weasley said brightly in response. "Is Ron hiding again? I could hear Hermione from _here_!"

"Yes, she is looking for him upstairs right now." Then as an afterthought, I added, "And I believe she said something about taking away second serving privileges?" I did feel kind of guilty for selling out my best friend, but you did _not_ want to be on Hermione's bad side!

Mrs. Weasley nodded vigorously, "Of course. Though we probably should have stopped him at five servings before now. We are having breakfast for dinner tonight, Harry. I thought I would switch it up, make it more exciting."

"I think your probably right about Ron and that sounds amazing." I said laughing and then I left the room, calling "Bye, Mrs. Weasley!" over my shoulder and getting a "I'll call when it's time for dinner, Harry!" in return.

I walked to the stairs and headed up, thinking I should probably make sure Hermione doesn't kill Ron. No matter how irritating he can be, his mother would most likely miss him. As I got up the stairs, I heard crashing coming from the boys' room and rushed to open the door and see if something was wrong and burst out laughing almost immediately.

Hermione had Ron hanging upside down with the Levicorpus spell in the middle of the room and was giving him an entire lecture while holding both of their wands in her hand, about how he should help around the house more, while Ron's face was getting very red from being upside down. Hermione looked over at me when she heard my laughter and looked confused for a second, looking back and forth from me to Ron. Then she burst out laughing too. After about ten minutes of this, we heard Mrs. Weasley calling from down stairs. "Time for dinner! Everyone in the kitchen now!"

Hermione and I looked at each other and dashed out of the room rushing to get down stairs because we both knew that Mrs. Weasley's food was so good that if you took to long, it was likely to be gone by the time you got down there. It was usually Ron who got down the fastest and I was wondering where he was when we got to the kitchen and couldn't see him anywhere. Then I remembered and glanced at Hermione beside me in the doorway to the kitchen.

"'Mione," I whispered, "We forgot Ron!" She looked at me with annoyance in her brown eyes.

"I guess we have to go back up." She sighed and led the way up the stairs. The farther we went the clearer it was to hear that Ron was shouting, and I was _not_ going to repeat what he said, he's just lucky Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear him from the kitchen.. We walked into the boys' room and saw Ron still hanging upside down, yelling his head off, with a face even redder than before.

"Get over here and let me down _NOW_!" He ordered when saw us walk in the doorway feeling somewhat embarrassed to have forgotten he was still hanging there, and left him. With those words however, Hermione's embarrassed expression evaporated and was replaced by anger and irritation.

"Fine," She said, "You want down? Fine!" She waved her wand and muttered under her breath and as she whipped around and stomped out of the room, Ron fell to the ground on his head, _hard_.

"I've already told you, mate. _Don't_ make her mad!" I said as I helped him up off of the floor and we started down the stairs once again.

When we got to the dining room, almost all of the food was gone and there were only a few pancakes and some orange juice left. Grumbling to himself, Ron led the way over to the seats farthest from Hermione who was now at the left side of the table talking with Sirius and Remus. At the way right side of the table was Tonks, 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Mr. Weasley and Ginny. _Ginny_. Every time I saw her or thought about her, I felt a tingle go through my body and I could barely form a complete sentence.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny exclaimed immediately, then after a few seconds, "And Ron." shecalled when she saw us approaching, blushing.

"Hi Ginny." I replied when we sat down. Ron didn't bother saying anything, just gave a quick nod before piling his plate up with over half of what was left. I didn't mind though, I wasn't that hungry. That happened a lot when I was around Ginny. As I started eating what food was still there, I heard Mr. Weasley say something about exchange students to Tonks.

"What was that?" I asked him. He looked up to see me and smiled.

"Well I just talked to Dumbledore not too long ago, and he told me that there will be seven exchange students coming from America sometime this week. So Dumbledore asked Sirius if they could stay here until school starts and he, of course, agreed."

"Seven of them?" I asked, "What year will they be in, and what are their names?"

"They will all be in the fifth year with you, Harry. As for their names, I don't know yet. Dumbledore said me that he would tell me the day before I have to leave to pick them up from the airport to bring them here." Mr. Weasley explained. "I was just asking Tonks here if she would like to come with me to get them, just in case, _something,_ happens." I knew what he meant by 'something'. Death Eaters could be anywhere and you could never be too careful.

"Everyone, upstairs to bed now!" Mrs. Weasley called, and Ron and I got up from the table to head upstairs _again_.

"Wonder what the exchange students are going to be like." I wondered out loud to Ron once we were in our room and sitting on our beds.

"I just hope that their not all like Malfoy and his 'purebloods are superior to all other blood types' gibberish." He said, laying back in his bed and resting his head on his pillow. "I don't think I can handle anymore of that."

I just nodded, thinking of what they would act like and look like and if they would nice and friendly, or arrogant, rude, and proud like Ron hoped they wouldn't be. Eventually I fell asleep to weird dreams that didn't make any sense and I couldn't remember in the morning when I woke up.

* * *

 **Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Thank you all for reading! I will try to get Chapter 3 out as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it means a lot to me to know that you guys like my story so far.** **I'm sorry this chapter took awhile to get out I've just been busy lately and have only gotten to work on it every now and then so if this chapter is bad, you can blame that. I was only able to finish it now because I am sick and staying home from school.**

 **I've also decided to try and update once a week. Though I might be able to get two in one week and only be half finished with another some other week. I'm sorry I just can't know how busy I will be in the future. There will be some Jasper in here. (Jason & Piper)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 _Piper POV_

I stared at Chiron in disbelief. "What do you mean we're going on another quest?" I asked, looking at Leo standing right beside me inside the Big House. For once he wasn't moving constantly, he was just sitting still with his eyes wide and locked onto Chiron and his mouth agape.

"All of us just got over the Giant War, Percy and Annabeth still aren't and probably won't ever be over what happened, and you're asking us to go on another quest. Not only that, but you're also asking _us_ to be the ones to tell Percy and Annabeth that you want them to risk their lives _again_."

Chiron had sent a little Apollo boy to the Aphrodite cabin earlier that morning to tell her to get Leo and meet at the Big House. Once they got there he just _had_ to mention a quest.

"I am very, very sorry Piper. _I_ don't want you to go, but Hecate has ordered it." Chiron apologized, "And yes, I am sending you two to tell the others because you have been through so much together. You may actually be able to convince them that it isn't as bad this time. This quest is much easier, you are just going to go to a special school to protect someone."

"Fine, but Chiron, you're going to have to give us for information than that." I sighed. It was already going to be hard to convince the rest of the Seven to leave New Rome and join yet _another_ quest after we had just finished the war a few months ago. Luckily, Chiron was handling that, he had told us that he was going to send an Iris Message to Reyna to ask for Frank, Hazel, and Jason to come to Camp Half-Blood to discuss something important. Apparently, Hecate didn't want anyone outside of the Seven to know about the quest.

"So when will we be telling Percy and Annabeth exactly?" Leo asked speaking up for the first time, which was very unlike him to not be talking the entire time. We usually couldn't get him to _stop_ talking. He looked nervous and I understood why. Every time someone surprised the two with anything, they would freak out and either attack you or have a flashback. Neither one was good. The flashbacks could last from minutes to hours with the longest one yet being six hours straight. The only people who could calm them down was each other.

No one but the Seven knew why this happened all of the time. Percy and Annabeth had decided not to tell anyone because they didn't want anyone know what they had gone through. So I was one of the few to know that they fell into Tartarus together and were tortured for nearly four years before they could escape. **(AN: I know that that wasn't what actually happened, but pretend it is for my story. K?)** Tartarus' time is different though, so they didn't age as time barely passed outside of the pit.

None of us knew all of what happened and I doubt they will ever be willing to share everything with us. I did know though that the main torturer down there, was Kronos. Apparently he was angry about it being Percy's fault he had been killed by his own host, and decided to _really_ take it out on him. Annabeth was tortured a lot too, but never as much as Percy, so her nightmares were a majority of watching Percy being hurt until he was nearly dead, over and over again. If you needed and idea of how bad Percy's dreams could be, just look at all of the destruction he caused just a few days ago in his _sleep_. They had told us that they'd gotten to the Doors, but were caught right before they could go up, so when they finally escaped after the four years, they had to find them again.

"So we should start going over to Percy's cabin to tell them then?" I glanced at Chiron for confirmation but he was slowly shaking his head and he looked guilty.

"Actually they're in the Athena cabin, not Poseidon." he explained, "Annabeth might have had a ...particularly bad... nightmare last night?" He ended as if it were a question, looking anywhere but at Leo and I.

"Wait," Leo said calmly, "so you want us," he gestured to him and myself, "to go tell them that they need to go on another quest, right after just having a 'particularly bad' nightmare from the last one only three months ago?" When Chiron only nodded, looking nervous, he surprised us by grinning maniacally. "Great! I'll let Piper handle this then!" With that he stood up and started walking towards the door. Right before he reached it though, I decided there was no way I was going to do it alone.

"Leo, _stop_." I ordered, allowing charmspeak to seep into my words. I saw his eyes glaze over and he stopped. "Now come back over here and _sit down_." When he did, I decided to stop using my gift from my mother and instead use intimidation. It was a lot more fun.

I pulled out my knife, _Katoptris_ and started to fix my hair with my reflection in the blade. "You weren't thinking of leaving me to tell them _alone_ , were you?" I asked sweetly looking up at him. Leo gulped and frantically shook his head. "I didn't think so." I stood up, putting my dagger away as I did so. "Let's get this over with then."

-Line Break-

"Can you please get Percy and Annabeth? We need to talk to them." I asked one of Annabeth's little half-sisters who I didn't know the name of, as she opened the door of the cabin when we had knocked softly.

"Okay." she said reluctantly, and disappeared behind the door. After about ten minutes of waiting, which with a hyper Leo was _not_ fun, the door opened slightly to show an exhausted Percy looking back at them. His sea-green eyes that used to be filled with joy, humor and mischief barely had any traces left, and were now shattered and filled with pain and fear. They lightened slightly when he saw us though and looked confused.

"Yes Piper?" he said, "What do you want?" Leo and I had been discussing ways to tell him but it was a lot harder than we thought it would be.

I shoved Leo forward. "Leo has something important to tell you." He glared at me for a second before looking up at Percy who had come outside and we started walking around camp.

"Well... Chiron wanted us to tell you..." he started "that... hehasanotherquestforyou!." He finished so fast I could barely keep up even though I knew what he was saying.

"Wait, can you repeat that last parts slowly please?" Percy asked.

"Um... Chiron has another... quest for you." He said for the second time.

When Leo stopped talking we all just stood there, no longer walking. Percy was really quiet and you could see him clenching his fists, his eyes were swirling wildly like the sea during a storm.

"Another quest!? We just finished a second _war_!" He shouted. The lake was starting to crash against beach and the ground was shaking slightly. It just started to get worse when he added, "I'm not doing it! I don't care what it is, I'm _done_ running errands for the gods." By now campers were all watching us and a few new ones were even cowering behind the older ones as if they thought Percy was going to hurt them. Which he very well might but would never on purpose. Just then I saw Annabeth running up to us from the Athena cabin.

"Percy!" she called to him, "What's wrong? I felt the ground moving, so I came running." When she saw him her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss. "Calm down, Percy. It's okay." That was when I realized that he was having a flashback. His eyes were glazed over, he had gotten paler, and he was shaking uncontrollably. "We're out, we're not going back. Ever. Just calm down, you're okay, we're together. Just relax."

"I-I'm okay, Annie. I'm fine." he said shakily, snapping out of whatever horrors he was seeing. The lake calmed down and the ground stopped trembling. Suddenly he whipped around to face Leo and I. "NO, I'm not doing it!" he shouted, stalking away towards his cabin.

"What did you do?" Annabeth asked turning to us.

"You should ask _him_ because you aren't going to like it. Just remember that you don't have a choice, apparently Hecate _ordered_ Chiron to do it." I told her. "Meet us at the Big House right after lunch for information from Chiron. And please get Percy to come, Jason, Hazel and Frank should be coming from Camp Jupiter soon and will be there too." With that Annabeth ran off the way Percy had gone, hopefully to convince him to come.

-Line Break-

After lunch I walked straight to the Big House, wanting to hear what we would be doing for the quest for Hecate, the goddess of magic, witchcraft, sorcery, necromancy, the Mist, and crossroads. When I arrived, I saw Jason waiting there standing with his back to me, in a purple 'Camp Jupiter' T-shirt, talking to Frank. Mischievously, I sneaked up behind him and jumped on his back wrapping my legs around him and covering his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I said in his ear, grinning.

"Um... is it Piper?" he asked teasingly pretending he wasn't sure. I laughed before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and hopping off of his back onto the floor.

"I missed you!" I told him before we gave each other a hug and started kissing.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" We broke apart from each other as Chiron came into the room in his wheelchair looking amused. Jason and I both turned red as Frank and Leo, who had come in while we were... busy... burst out laugh. Hazel just looked at me sympathetically. Thankfully, before Leo could say anything to make me even more embarrassed, the door opened and Annabeth came in leading Percy. Instead of exploding about how unfair it was to have another quest like I thought they would, they just sat down in a corner together and looked expectantly at Chiron.

"What are we waiting for? Start explaining." Annabeth ordered calmly though her stormy gray eyes gave away how angry she was.

"Wow," Jason whispered to me so that only I could hear. "they look even worse than I thought they would!" I could see what he meant, Annabeth had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in months, which she hadn't, and was slightly paler than usual because she hardly ever went outside anymore. She also had a haunted look about her and was completely stiff and looking around constantly as if she expected to be attack at any second. She was also covered in scars, even though her and Percy were wearing hoodies, you could see the marks on their hands, peaking just above their collars and all over their faces. Like Annabeth, Percy had bags under his eyes, but his were darker and he had even more scars than she had, which was a lot.

"They've been through so much. I can't believe Hecate is forcing them to help the gods again after all they have done for them!" I said back. It was unfair to do this to them, to any of us right after we had just saved the world.

"Hecate has ordered that the Seven of the Prophecy of Seven," Chiron said interrupting my thoughts, "must go to her 'pet world', as she called it, to protect an important boy who goes by the name of Harry Potter." He looked around at us, "Any questions so far?"

"Yes," Hazel said looking confused, "what do you mean by 'pet world'. Are they demigods, are they mortals, are they monsters, are they so-"

She was cut off as Chiron interrupted her, "They are neither of those things, Hazel. You all have probably heard of them before though, you just never knew they were real." He looked at the demigods surrounding him again, "Have you all heard of wizards?"

 **I thought about ending it here, but I decided that you deserved more after the long wait.**

The room exploded into chaos.

"What do you mean wizards?" I asked.

"Are you saying they're real?" questioned Frank.

"So you're saying there are really people who can do magic with a stick by saying things like, 'Abracadabra!' and 'Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!'?" Leo said with an expression on his face that screamed DANGER Leo should never have magic. **(I did look it up and that IS how you say what Cinderella's fairy godmother says).**

"Where did they come from?" asked Hazel.

"How come we've never seen them?" Jason looked at Chiron.

Percy and Annabeth were just sitting there whispering to each other in confusion.

"BE QUIET!" The old centaur shouted causing everyone, even Leo, to fall silent. "Now I will address the questions in order. Piper, to answer yours, I mean wizards as in people with the ability to control magic. Frank, yes they are very real, I am friends with a very powerful one myself, but we will discuss that later. Leo, they do use wands though I am fairly certain you will not hear them waving it around saying Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo. We are not in 'Cinderella'. They are all descendants of a group of mortals who Hecate had blessed and the gift was passed down through their children, Hazel. As to why we have never seen them Jason, first they live in England, and second they use something like the Mist like us, to hide themselves from mortals, or as they call them, Muggles."

"Are there any _more_ questions?" When he was answered with silence, he continued, "You are going to be going to a school for wizards and witches in Scotland undercover as witches an wizards yourselves. Hecate has blessed you so you should be able to do magic and has gotten you specially made wands which you will all get before you leave in two days because _some_ of you." He looked straight at Leo, "cannot be trusted with it without a wizard to supervise you. You will follow Harry Potter and his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley around and keep the out of harm."

"Chiron?" I asked, "Why is this Harry Potter person so important? Why is he in so much danger that he needs bodyguards with him at all times?"

"When Harry was only one year old" Chiron started, "his parents were killed by a dark wizard who had murdered hundreds of people without a care. When the wizard sent a killing curse at Harry though, it just bounced off of him and hit the wizard instead, leaving Harry with only a lightning shaped scar on his forehead."

"That's so sad!" Hazel exclaimed with her eyes tearing up, "Why would he want to kill a poor baby anyway?"

"Because there was a prophecy about Harry being the one to defeat him for good one day." The centaur explained.

Suddenly a quiet, broken voice spoke from the corner of the room, surprising everyone. "Why do we have to protect him if the wizard was defeated then?" We looked over to see Percy looking angry. "Why are we being forced to protect someone who has already defeated his enemy?"

"Well, the dark wizard came back just last year and is killing even more people. My friend that I mentioned is the headmaster of the school you seven will be going to and he is very concerned for Harry's safety."

"How old is he?" I heard Jason ask from beside me.

"He is around fifteen years old. His school is divided into seven different years. You are divided by your ages and have classes with your year and house, which I will explain later, so he is in his fifth year, you start your first year when you are eleven." Chiron explained.

"How are we supposed to follow him to his classes if we won't be in the same year as he will?" I asked. Percy and Annabeth were both seventeen, Jason and Frank were sixteen, Hazel looked only thirteen, Leo and I were the only ones who were fifteen.

"Hecate gave me several potions that will make you look younger and one that makes you look older, for you Hazel." He said. "I will give them to you before you must leave. You will have tomorrow to pack and you will leave the next day."

"What were you saying about houses then?" Leo said.

"Oh, yes. There are four houses that everyone in the school is divided into. They will have classes, dormitories, and tables together. While you are there, they say, your house is your family. The four houses are Gryffindor; for the brave, Slythering; for the cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaw; for the intelligent, and lastly Hufflepuff; for the kind and loyal. Harry Potter is in Gryffindor though just being in the same year should be enough to protect him even if you get another house when you are sorted."

"How are we going to get to England and where will we be staying until school starts?" Annabeth spoke up making us all look over at the two heroes again.

"You will be staying at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, the wizards that are fighting back against Vol- the dark wizard."

"What is the wizard's name Chiron?" I asked, he kept avoiding saying it, but it didn't sound as though he were scared of the name, it was as if he was scared of how we would react to it.

"It's... Voldemort." He sighed and looked up as if waiting for something to happen. He wasn't disappointed. Everyone but Percy and Annabeth burst out laughing, even me though I usually had great control over my emotions. It comes with being a charmspeaker. Leo was on the floor holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard and Jason was having trouble staying off the floor too. Hazel was covering her mouth but laughs kept escaping and I had to lean against the wall to stay up as I was giggling uncontrollably. Frank kept shifting into different animals he was laughing so hard and it really didn't help when a giant Brown bear suddenly turns into a mewling kitten and then from a giant python into a little bluebird. Percy and Annabeth were even smiling, not laughing, they hadn't done that since before Tartarus, but yes, they were smiling. No they were grinning!

"Moldy- _gasp_ -Shorts _-gasp_ -!" Leo joked, still laying on the floor laughing and having trouble breathing. "WOW, he had some _mean_ parents!"

That just caused us to laugh even more for ten minutes straight until we were finally able to stop giggling and everyone was standing up with a big grin on their faces.

"Now that _that's_ over," Chiron sounded relieved, "can we continue?" When we all nodded, not trusting ourselves to open our mouths, he went on. "So you will be going to this school as fifteen year old American transfer students to protect Harry Potter. Only under a death threat are you allowed to tell a single person in the school what you are. Even if they end up guessing, which is a possibility, deny it, do _not_ confirm it."

"What is the school's name? We'll need to know it if we're going to go there." Hazel pointed out.

This time Chiron said so quietly, I had to strain to hear him, "The school's name is Hogwarts."

It took over twenty minutes of _everyone_ rolling around on the floor cracking up and Leo pounding his head on the table before Chiron threatened us all with things like a makeover from my mom for me, no tool belt for the rest of the day for Leo, spending the rest of the day as a cricket for Frank, and other punishments to get everyone to shut up again.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, "I think that we have addressed everything. You all may go and enjoy the rest of your day!" As we all went to leave, Percy was still sitting in the corner with Annabeth and called us back in.

"Chiron, you never told us how we were were going to get there." He reminded the centaur. I can't believe I forgot, it might effect how _much_ I can pack and _what_ I can pack.

"Well you're... er... taking a plane."

"What!" Percy and Hazel burst out at the same time.

"I can't take a plane! Zeus will blast me out of the sky!" Percy complained. And with good reason, I had met Zeus and he didn't seem like the kind of god that wouldn't mind if his niece and nephew passed through his domain.

"I don't want want to die again so soon!" Hazel shouted at Chiron. "Pluto wouldn't be able to let me come back again and there would be nothing Nico could do."

"Calm down!" He ordered. "Jason will be with you! Do you really think Zeus will kill his own son only to start a war with Poseidon and Hades? He might be willing if it were just you two, but with Jason, you will be fine."

"But I've flown illegally before and he told me to _never_ fly without his permission again." Percy pointed out.

"You will be fine and you are getting on that plane! Do you hear me Perseus Jackson?" He glared at Percy until Percy started glaring right back. After all he had been through, just a simple look caused Chiron to roll his chair back a few paces and almost look away.

"Fine, I'll get on the plane!" Percy announced and stormed out of the room with Annabeth rushing behind trying to calm him down. If it wasn't for her, I'm sure the entire camp would have been destroyed within an hour.

"Well that is everything, you may go. Meet back here after breakfast in two days to get read to go, you will get your wands then." As we left the big house I looked into my boyfriend's electrical blue eyes and saw the same concern in him that I was feeling. This was going to be a long quest.

* * *

 **Wow. This is a lot. Again I am sorry it took so long but I hope the extra length helps. :) It's around 4,000 words which is the longest I have ever written. I hoped you like it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Tell me of any mistakes I made, tell me if you liked it or not and what I could do to make it better, and just tell me any ideas you would like to see in it.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trinity Rebel, Number12grinmauldplace, Pink Orca, and Atalanta Jackson: Thank you! All of your reviews are so positive and it just makes writing more fun knowing that there are people who enjoy reading it.**

 **Also to a certain guest who reviewed: I am fine with you not liking my writing. I am perfectly open to criticism just as long as you tell me what exactly is wrong and how you would like me make it better. You can't just tell me that I'm not a good writer, which I know I'm not a very good writer, and expect me to change how I am writing, you need to tell me what you actually want fixed.**

 **I'm sorry I took so long. I missed a week of school and my amazing teachers gave tons of homework.**

 **Also this took awhile because I was just a few sentences from finishing the chapter and my computer shut down. I was stupid and hadn't saved it for a while so I had to rewrite over half of the chapter again. :(**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Frank POV_

"Good morning, Hazel!" I called as I was on my way to the Big House and saw her standing on the porch waiting for me wearing a pair of jean capris and a purple Camp Jupiter shirt.

"Good morning sleepy head!" She called back as I made my way over to her. When I got there I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on top of her cinnamon colored hair. I pulled away slightly and we looked into each other's eyes. Her amazingly perfect golden colored eyes.

"You. Are. Beautiful." I said. When she opened her mouth to try and deny it I covered it with my hand and said, "You are, Hazel. You are the most beautiful girl in the world." We were rudely interrupted from our special moment by a certain son of Jupiter coming into the room with a certain daughter of Aphrodite right behind him.

"Hey Hazel, Frank." Piper greeted us cheerfully while Jason just waved, still looking tired. Piper must have gotten him up recently while Hazel had left me to get up on my own.

"Morning Piper. Morning Jason." Hazel responded. "Do you know where Leo, Percy, and Annabeth are?" I looked around and sure enough, I couldn't see them anywhere. I was surprised Leo wasn't here, he had really wanted a wand and wouldn't stop talking about it all day yesterday. Plus he could just build himself an alarm clock in like two minutes and set it for six o'clock.

"Actually I think Leo is getting Annabeth and Percy because we saw him walking towards the Poseidon cabin on our way here." Jason told us.

Suddenly Hazel started pointing. "There they are!" All of us looked over and saw Annabeth, Leo, and Percy walking up towards the Big House. Leo reached us first because he had run head and to nobody's surprise was talking about wands the whole way over. Then Percy and Annabeth came up together holding hands, looking like they had gotten no sleep last night which was probably true.

"Where's Chiron?" I heard Leo ask right before the centaur came walking out of the house wearing a Party Ponies T-shirt and carrying seven small rectangular boxes. "Never mind." Without wasting anymore time he asked, " Can we have the wands now?" Chiron just looked amused before handing Leo one of the boxes.

"Your wand is twelve inches, slightly bendy, made out of ash wood, and its core is the feather of a phoenix." Then he added, "And It's fire-proof."

He handed Piper a pink box. "Piper, your wand is eleven and a half inches, made from the wood of an Apple Tree, and its core is a hair from a Veela."

He handed Annabeth a gray box. "Yours is twelve and a half inches, made from the wood of an Olive Tree, and it's core is the feather of an owl."

Jason got a sky blue box. "Fourteen inches, made of oak, and a core of an eagle's feather with a shard from Zeus' master bolt."

I went next, getting a red box. "Frank, thirteen inches, made out of red wood, the core is a scale from a drakon."

Percy was given a sea green box, the same color as his eyes. "Twelve and a half inches, made from the wood of a white pine tree, and its core is hair from the first Pegasus and some sea water is in it so that you can summon it if you need to."

Hazel got a black box. "Yours is eleven inches, made from the Cypress tree, and it's core is a mix of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and Stygian Iron so that like Percy's wand, you can control it."

"Now that you all have your wands I believe it is time for you to go." Chiron said, "Argus will drive you to the airport and a man with red hair wearing a... different... outfit with a woman that has pink hair, will be picking you up. Their names are Arthur Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks, but they would prefer to be called Mr. Weasley and Tonks. You will go with them to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place where Harry Potter and his friends are staying. You will go to Diagon Alley to get robes and books for school." He looked at all of the backpacks that everyone had brought, filled with all of the things we might need. "I see you all have your stuff packed. Are there any questions?"

"What about money Chiron?" Annabeth asked, "We don't have enough for all of that and I'm guessing wizards don't even use mortal or demigod currency." It looked as if Annabeth and Percy had finally accepted that they were going on another quest and were trying to make the most of it. They were even starting to look kind of excited about it.

"Maybe this quest will actually be fun?" I whispered to Hazel who sent me a smile showing that she agreed.

 **UHHHHHGGGGG- My stupid laptop shut down for no reason right as I was finishing the chapter, this is the last place I saved. I. Am. Not. Happy.**

"You are correct, Annabeth." Chiron stated, "The wizards use Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. I will be magically transporting a bag for each of you to your beds at Grimmauld Place. In it will be enough for you to buy all of your supplies and a couple other things that you might want. Spend it wisely." He finished staring pointedly at Leo who just shrugged when everyone looked at him.

"Now unless there are anymore questions," he looked around and then continued when no one said anything. "I believe it is time for you to leave. Hurry, you can't miss your plane! Go!"

Everyone jumped up and followed Argus out the door of the Big House and up Half-Blood Hill past Thalia's pine tree. There, a van was in the road waiting for us. Once we were settled in, Argus started the hour long drive to the airport. When we got there, we thanked Argus before he drove off and headed inside. Getting through the metal detectors wasn't so bad because Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron were 'special' metals that didn't set anything off. Also Hazel was able to manipulate the Mist to make all of the mortals blind to our weapons that we had.

After that we went looking for our flight and it was only took a few minutes before we found it. As I was about to get on, Hazel, who was the first and right in front of me, stopped and spun around.

"I am not getting on." She stated and tried to run for it, but I grabbed her arm gently but firmly and held her in place. "Not doing it!"

"Hazel." I said soothingly, "Calm down. It's okay we are flying with Jason so it will be fine. Zeus won't blast you out of the sky with him there."

She looked a little calmer and stopped struggling in my grip, but she was still slightly shivering and tense. "You really shouldn't be worried about me." Hazel said and I followed her gaze to see Percy struggling to get away from the plane, with Jason holding onto one arm and Leo on the other. Annabeth and Piper were towards the side watching as the boys tried to overpower the son of Poseidon.

Piper walked up and started talking to him, her voice laced with charmspeak. "Calm down, Percy" She said and I could feel myself relaxing even though her words weren't directed at me. "Stop struggling and get on the plane." When he didn't move, she added, " _Now!_ " Percy slowly started walking towards the doors, his eyes glazed over and after more urging from Piper, they managed to get him into the plane.

* * *

 _Jason POV_

"How long is the flight supposed to be, Piper?" I asked looking over at my girlfriend. All seven of us had been sitting in the airplane for an hour, waiting for it to land. There were three seats in each row, so I was sitting with Piper and Leo, Annabeth was sitting with Percy, and Hazel was sitting with Frank. Annabeth and Percy were right in front of Piper, Leo, and I, while Hazel and Frank were behind us.

"I honestly don't know," She responded. "ask Annabeth." I nodded and repeated my question to Annabeth.

"Well..." She started while giving Percy a worried look. "It's about six more hours." She finished quietly, but obviously not quiet enough because Percy heard her and gave a little yelp.

"Six more hours!" He exclaimed, "I'm supposed to hope Zeus is in a good mood and doesn't blast us out of the sky for six hours!?" Percy's sea green eyes were wide open and he paled. Just then the plane hit some turbulence and his hands clenched the armrests of his seat so hard they turned white. He closed his eyes tightly and started muttering under his breath. I caught a few words, "Don't kill me,", "Zeus,", "Jason is here,", and mostly, "Please?".

I know that it's mean, but I just couldn't help it, he looked so scared it was ridiculous. I laughed. Percy barely opened his eyes long enough to give me a glare before the plane rocked again and they snapped shut. This just made me laugh harder, making everyone look over. When all of the demigods saw Percy, they cracked up too. Hazel was the only one to actually not laugh for fear of getting killed herself. All of the other passengers looked over to give us annoyed looks which only made all of us start laughing even more.

Even Annabeth was laughing at him as she was holding his hand trying to calm him down. This quest really was doing them some good, the only other time any of us had seen her laughing after the Giant War, was when Leo came back on Festus with Calypso after we had though he was dead for so long. When Percy heard Annabeth laugh, he opened his eyes just enough to see her and smiled weakly before closing them again.

In the end, the only thing that got us to shut up was when Percy hadn't moved from that same position for an hour and we got bored of laughing at him.

* * *

 _Still Jason POV_

After six hours of watching movies(Frank and I), reading(Annabeth and Piper), making things and then destroying them(Leo), and sitting tensely in fear of getting blasted out of the sky(Percy and Hazel), we landed.

When we got off, Percy went first and immediately lied flat on the ground. "I would kiss you if I didn't think of Gaea every time I see the ground." We could all hear him saying to the concrete. Hazel just sat down looking relieved. When we got up to him, he was still on his back on the ground.

Annabeth nudged his side with her foot. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. Get up, we're getting weird looks!" Sure enough, when I looked around, I saw people glancing at us and whispering, but they would look away when I met their gazes.

Once Percy and Hazel were up, though still looking slightly pale, we all looked for the people that the wizards were sending to meet us.

"Is that him right there?" Frank asked pointing towards two people, one with red and the other with bubblegum pink hair, holding a sign that said something like,

" ruPsesu kJcanos

behAnant sCeha

Fnrka agZhn

sJnao rGcea

zlaHe qeLeseuv

eoL dazlVe

irPep naLceM"

"What does the sign say?" Leo asked. The only person who's dyslexia was worse than Leo's was Percy's, just like the only one who's ADHD was worse than Percy's was Leo's.

Frank sighed. Being the only one out of the seven who wasn't dyslexic meant he had to translate everything. Jason felt bad for him.

"It says,

Perseus Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Frank Zhang

Jason Grace

Hazel Levesque

Leo Valdez

Piper McLean"

"Well I'm guessing that means us!" Leo joked before walking up to the two, leaving the six of us to follow. "Hi! Are you Mr. Weasley and Tonks, the ones that we are supposed to meet? We're the American exchange students."

"Yes," The red haired man, Mr. Weasley, said. "Dumbledore sent us to fetch you and bring you to our headquarters until school starts. He said that you _do_ know about the Order, right?"

Annabeth stepped in front of Leo before he could say anything stupid. "Yes, our headmaster informed us about the Order of the Phoenix and it's headquarters. I do believe Dumbledore should have mentioned that all of us will actually be becoming full members." She said gesturing to all of us and herself.

"He did." Tonks said stepping in. "But let's discuss this later in a more _private_ place, shall we?" I knew what she meant. In times of war, there could be ears listening for any information anywhere. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" She asked, obviously trying to move onto a lighter topic.

"Okay," Annabeth agreed. "I am Annabeth Chase."

"Piper McLean."

"Hazel Levesque."

"Frank Zhang."

"Jason Grace."

"Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supre-"

"LEO!" Every single one of us shouted at him.

"Fine," He grumbled. "You all are no fun!"

"Percy Jackson." Annabeth stepped on his foot hard. "Sorry! _Perseus_ Jackson. But please, call me Percy."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Okay, we should probably head back now. I told everyone you were coming and they'll most likely be waiting to meet you." Him and Tonks turned and led us to one car that looked like it could only fit six people, not nine. Just as I was about to ask about it Mr. Weasley explained to us. "I used magic to expand it so it is actually bigger than it looks from the outside." When we climbed in, we found out he was right and there was more than enough space to fit all of us comfortably.

It took us about an hour and a half to get to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix which was not fun with Leo and Percy in the car after being stuck on a plane for seven hours. Finally we arrived and I jumped out of the car as fast as I could to get away from the two most hyper kids in the vehicle who were now literally jumping up and down in their seats.

Mr. Weasley passed me a paper as soon as I got out. "Read it, pass it along, and then burn it." Through my dyslexia, I was able to make out, 'Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." The next person out was Piper, so I gave her the note while she gave it to Frank, Frank to Annabeth, Annabeth to Hazel, Hazel to Percy, who took the longest, and Percy to Leo, who set his hands on fire when he was done, burning the paper. The two wizards looked wide eyed at Leo after that, but they didn't say anything.

"Now focus on the spot between eleven and thirteen." Tonks ordered. When I looked, between the two houses she had mentioned, the space between them was getting larger eventually there was a mansion, stuck between them. Mr. Weasley and Tonks walked up to the front door, dragging us behind them, and knocked. I heard some shouting from inside and then it abruptly stopped before a handsome man with long black hair and gray eyes opened the door cautiously, holding a stick, no _wand_ , pointed at us. When he saw the two wizards who had knocked, he relaxed and let his want point towards the floor.

"So these are the exchange students, Arthur?" He asked.

"Yes, Sirius." Mr. Weasley replied. "We're going to introduce them to everyone when you _let us in._ " 'Sirius' jumped as he realized he was still blocking the doorway and moved out of the way with a hasty apology. Tonks pushed open the door further and we all walked into a dark and gloomy hallway.

"Everyone is in the kitchen." Sirius told us. "I said that I would bring you there so that you don't have to be questioned right in the doorway."

"Which happened anyways." Mr. Weasley muttered so quietly under his breath, Jason wondered if he had imagined it.

As the ten of us walked down the hallway, Jason started to get nervous, and fingered his coin in his pocket, and he could tell he wasn't the only one. Annabeth's and Percy's eyes were darting around looking for anything that might cause them harm. Hazel grabbed Frank's hand and Jason saw him give her a reassuring squeeze. Piper was too busy to be nervous though, trying to convince Leo to stop hopping the entire way and start walking.

When they finally got to the kitchen, the door was closed. Jason thought, _Well, here goes nothing,_ Sirius pushed open the door.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to everyone for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE** **, review. If you want anything added, if I forgot something, if you want me to fix anything, just leave a review and I will try my best to fix it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Harry POV_

Harry was sitting in at the table eating dinner with his friends all around him when he heard someone knock on the front door. Walburga Black started screaming again about mudbloods and halfbloods and how they were contaminating her house, while Sirius went to go shut her up and answer the door. While he was gone Harry turned to Ron, sitting on his left.

"I'm guessing that it's the exchange students." He told him. "Mr. Weasley and Tonks went to go pick them up earlier today."

"Wo'er wt er 'ike." Ron said with his mouth full. Harry was only able to understand that he said, "Wonder what they're like." because they had been friends for almost five years and this was a common thing to have to deal with around him.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Hermione said from his right. She had had just about as much practice as he had.

Harry stopped talking and tried to listen to the voices he could hear coming from the front door, but he was too far away. Then he heard footsteps coming down the hallway and he wasn't the only one waiting. Then the door swung open to reveal Sirius, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and what looked like seven teenagers.

The first of the teenagers to enter the room literally _bounced_ in. He was around fifteen and was slightly shorter than the others, had curly dark brown hair, brown eyes with a crazy look in them, and a mischievous grin plastered across his face. He didn't seem to be able to stop moving for more that five seconds and was constantly fiddling with a tool-belt around his waist. _He will_ definitely _get along with the twins._ Harry thought and could tell he wasn't alone based on everyone else's worried expressions and the twins' identical smiles.

The second teenager, who looked about fifteen as well, walked in much more calmly than the other and had an aura of power radiating from him so strong, Harry had to try not to flinch when he sensed it. The transfer was tall, had electric blue eyes, and had perfect blonde hair, not a hair out of place. Harry felt slightly jealous, he was actually very handsome unlike the first who looked more like one of Santa's elves. The only thing that ruined the 'perfect' image, were his glasses.

The next teenager looked to be fifteen, and looked like she was friendly enough. She had dark skin and cinnamon colored hair. She looked normal enough except that her eyes were the color of pure gold. Right behind her came a big, muscular, Asian boy who looked sixteen. He had short black hair and brown eyes. When he got to the golden-eyed girl, he put his arms around her and gave her a hug. _They must be dating._ Harry thought.

The next exchange student to come in was about fifteen, same as the others and was very obviously the prettiest girl in the room, even prettier than Ginny. She had uneven brown hair with a braid and feathers in it. Her eyes were the most interesting part about her though, they were like a kaleidoscope. Harry couldn't tell what color they were, they seemed to constantly be changing and be many colors at once.

When the girl over and gave the blonde boy a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed his hand, all of the boys closed their mouths , which they hadn't realized were open, with a snap. Ron even started glaring at the boy.

The last two people to come in came together, unlike the others, holding hands the whole time. They were a boy and a girl who both looked the same age as the others but unlike the others, were wearing jackets and jeans that covered all of their body except their hands and their faces. Both of their hands and faces were covered in scars that all looked only a few months old. Harry guessed that they were hiding even more scars underneath their extra layer.

The girl was very pretty, but no where _near_ the other girl. She had blonde hair in natural curls and Harry would have thought she was just a normal stereotypical blonde girl if it wasn't for her eyes. They were gray and stormy, but also intelligent and calculating as if she were planning how to beat you in a fight.

The boy had tousled raven-black hair somehow even darker than mine except for one gray streak in it that perfectly matched another in the girl's hair though his stood out more in his black hair. **(I'm saying it came back after the stress of being in Tartarus.)** He had sea-green eyes that seemed to swirl like currents in the ocean.

When Harry looked closer he realized the boy looked somewhat like him except, taller, stronger, and would be definitely more handsome if it wasn't for the many scars. He also, somehow radiated even more power than the blonde haired boy and really _did_ make Harry flinch when he came in the room. He had more scars than the girl did and had a particularly bad one running from under his hair on the right side down to below his chin.

Apart from those things though, they both looked extremely nervous and their eyes kept darting around the room as if they expected danger to be lurking in every corner. They also had a shattered sort of look about them that he hadn't noticed first glance. Harry could tell that both of them had been through a lot when he looked into their eyes and saw sorrow, exhaustion, and mostly fear in them. They also looked as though they weren't eating well and had bags under their eyes obviously from multiple sleepless nights.

 _What could possibly be bad enough to make two people look like that?_ Harry wondered. _Even with my nightmares about the graveyard and Cedric, it's not even half that bad!_

"Okay," Sirius said, interrupting Harry from his thoughts. "how about introductions?" When everyone nodded, he continued. "We'll go first. I am Sirius Black, _falsely_ accused!"

"Remus Lupin." Lupin said from his spot at the table across from me. That started it.

"Molly Weasley."

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Fred," One of the twins said.

"And George," Said the other.

"Weasley!" They shouted together.

"Bill Weasley." Said Bill. He was visiting for a few days before he went back to work next week.

Finally as everyone else finished, they looked at Harry expectantly. He cleared his throat nervously and said, "I'm Harry Potter." making sure his hair was covering the lightning scar on his forehead. Harry noticed that they didn't gasp, or stutter, or even call me crazy as most people who read _The_ _Daily Prophet_ did lately. In fact , they didn't show any recognition at all. Relieved Harry leaned back in his seat. Everyone else however, didn't take it the same way he did.

Ron gave a little yelp. "You _have_ heard of THE Harry Potter right? The Boy-Who-Lived? The Chosen One?"

"Ron, stop, please!" Harry tried and failed to get his best friend to stop talking.

"No! How could they have not heard about you. Your name and picture is _everywhere_!" He looked at the Americans in suspicion and complete distrust. "Who are you? Why are you here?" He asked slowly with his eyes narrowed. They all looked a little shocked but eventually it turned to panic. Just as Leo was about to open his mouth and most likely make it worse for his friends, the blonde girl stepped forwards.

"We are American Exchange students from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are here to learn at the best wizarding school in the world, because our school doesn't give us a thorough enough education." When she finished, all of the other exchange students looked relieved and gave her grateful glances. This possibly just made Ron look even more suspicious.

Before he could say anything though, Mrs. Weasley asked kindly, "Would you seven like to introduce yourselves?"

"Of course!" The blonde girl said. "I'm-" Before she could finish, the teenager with elvish features interrupted her.

"I'm Leo Valdez, Ultimate Bad Boy and Supreme Commander of the _Ar_ -" he was cut off though as the beautiful girl stomped on his foot causing him to wince. "Oops. Anyways... TEAM LEO!" He finished looking quite proud of himself.

The girl who stepped on him, glared at him harsh enough to make him cower in fear before introducing herself. "Hello, my name is Piper McLean and _yes_ , my dad is Tristan McLean." She added as Hermione opened her mouth and shut it looking satisfied.

"Who's Tristan McLean, 'Mione?" I heard Ron whisper and shut Hermione out as she began to explain movies to the pureblood wizard.

Then the blonde boy with glasses stepped forward. "I'm Jason Grace."

"Frank Zhang." The Asian boy said.

The golden-eyed girl said shyly, "My name is Hazel Levesque."

"As I was saying before I was so kindly interrupted," She glanced at Leo who hid behind Frank. "I am Annabeth Chase."

Finally, the boy with black hair and green eyes stepped forward. "Hi, I am Percy Jac-" Annabeth slapped his arm and glared at him. Wow this group really has a thing with interrupting, hurting and glaring at each other. "Fine. I am _Perseus_ Jackson. Happy?" He finished looking at Annabeth. "But _please_ call me Percy. I hate the name Perseus." I heard the rest of their group snickering at him before he spun around and gave them a glare so terrifying that _all_ of them backed away and avoided his gaze as best as they could. Leo wasn't so lucky and accidentally caught his eye and completely froze.

"S-s-s-sorry, P-p-percy." he said shakily while the others hastily apologized as well, still not looking at him. Only Annabeth seemed unaffected as she gently lied her hand on his shoulder. At her touch he visibly relaxed, put his arm around her waist, and stopped threatening people with his eyes. _How did she do that?_ Harry wondered. _And how is his glare so scary it freezes people?_

"It is getting late, children." Mrs. Weasley announced. Surprised, Harry looked out a window and saw that it was dark. He hadn't realized it was so late and now, he realized he was quite tired as well. It was all of the excitement from the Americans.

"Ron, Harry, could you please show Frank, Jason, Leo, and Percy to your room. You will all be sharing because I don't trust the twins to make sure they feel, _welcomed_." Mrs. Weasley asked. "Hermione, Ginny, would you take Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel please?"

"Sure." Harry told her.

"Of course." Hermione replied.

"Thank you." Then she turned to the Americans. "If you need anything, just ask one of my kids, Harry, or Hermione." She said. "Now off to bed! Go!"

As Ron and Ginny ran upstairs to get the beds ready for the transfers, Harry turned to get all of the boys together to head up after them. What he saw surprised him. Percy and Annabeth were hugging tightly and whispering to each other while all the others looked at them with pity. _What's going on?_

"Umm... Guys? We really do have to go to bed now or Mrs. Weasley will be upset." He said reluctantly, but it was true and you do _not_ want to make Mrs. Weasley mad.

Percy looked up with an angry expression, all the scars on his face making him look especially scary and Harry took a step back. "I-i'm r-r-really sorry b-but we have t-to go." He stammered. Now he understood what it felt like to have one of Percy's glares turned on him. Not fun.

"Just go, Perce. It might be different tonight?" Annabeth said the last part as a question making Harry wonder what she meant by 'different'. What usually happened?

Finally Percy just gave her a kiss and whispered something like, "I'll be awake listening, okay? I'll be there to help you in a heartbeat." in her ear to which she nodded, biting her lip nervously. Then she turned and disappeared up the stairs with the rest of the girls. "So, where's the room?" Percy asked tightly.

"Just follow me." Harry replied, leading them up the stairs and into the room he and Ron had been sharing. There were four more beds, each with blankets and pillows. "Well, I guess Leo can have that one, Frank can have that one, Jason, you get that one, and Percy, you're left with this one." Harry said pointing to each bed in turn with Leo the farthest away from him because he didn't even want to _think_ about what pranks Leo had to play on people just waking up or going to sleep.

It ended with Percy to the right of his bed and Ron to the left. Harry then pointed out the bathroom to them and they each took turns going in and getting ready for bed. When Percy was in there, he decided to ask about him.

"What's with Percy?" He asked the Americans. "Why does he have all of those scars and what did he mean by, 'It might be different tonight'?"

Leo glanced up quickly from something he was building out of scraps from his toolbelt. "Not it!"

Frank replied just as fast with a, "Not it!" as well. "Jason's it!" he said happily. Harry must have looked confused, because Frank told him what they were doing. "No one likes to explain, so every time someone who doesn't know asks, which has happened twelve times now, we say 'Not it' so we aren't the ones who have to tell them." He must have still looked confused, "Just wait for Jason to explain. Then you'll understand."

"Fine." Jason said eventually. "During a battle in America, Percy and Annabeth were taken hostage and tortured. They were beaten daily and forcibly given a potion that made them see terrible, terrible, things. Did you see their scars? Did you see how Percy's were worse than Annabeth's?" When Harry nodded, the transfer continued. "That's because Percy was the most powerful de-wizard and he had fought and won against most of them multiple times before. Since Annabeth wasn't nearly as strong, they decided to work more on weakening him. This went on for four years until they were finally able to break out and get away"

Harry shivered, he would never have been able to go through that and stay sane.

"So now they both have nightmares? Is that right? Is that why they were scared to leave each other?" Ron asked.

Jason nodded, "Yes. Annabeth usually wakes up screaming and Percy doesn't sleep his get so bad."

"Wow. And I thought _my_ life was bad!" Harry exclaimed loudly. A little too loudly because Percy who was just coming out of the bathroom stopped and looked around at all of the boys sitting on their beds talking.

"What did you tell them?" He asked angrily, though Harry caught a hint of fear in his voice.

"Nothing, Perce. It's time for bed. I'm tired." Leo said, obviously forcing a yawn.

Harry decided then that Ron definitely wasn't the smartest wizard because he told him what they were talking about before he came back. "They just told me about your time with your ene-" he stopped because Percy was no longer glaring at Leo, he wasn't really looking at anything though his eyes were fixed at a spot above Ron's head. He went completely pale and started shivering violently.

"You idiot!" Jason growled at Ron. "We were obviously avoiding the question! Frank go get Annabeth!" Immediately Frank took off out the door and down the hall.

"What's going on?" Harry asked worriedly because Percy was now shaking even harder and tears were running down his face.

"What did I do?" Ron exclaimed in shock staring at the American in horror.

"When ever either of them are reminded of _that place_ , they have flashbacks." Leo explained surprisingly the calmest in the room, "And you, my dear friend, just reminded him."

Suddenly, Annabeth burst into the room, looking around in panic. When she saw her boyfriend, she ran up and put both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down, Percy." She said soothingly. "We're done, we're out. We are never going back. They can't get us, we're safe." By now she was crying almost a hard as he was.

This went on for about two more hours until Percy was finally calmed down and Annabeth left to go to her room while Percy sat down in an armchair in the corner of the room with a haunted look in his eyes that Harry had never seen anyone have before. He felt terrible for Percy. How bad did these people torture them, that they could cause the most powerful person in the room to completely break down from a few words?

As the boys got in bed, Percy was still sitting in the chair, his eyes flicking around as though he expected to be attacked. _He probably_ was _expecting that._ Harry realized. He walked up to him slowly. "You should go to bed." He told him, but before he even finished saying 'bed', Percy was shaking his head 'no'.

"I can't." He said, not giving a reason why, and Harry didn't push it.

"Okay then." He said. "Goodnight."

Harry turned and went to his bed in between Ron's and an empty one that Percy wouldn't be using tonight. He lied down and drifted into sleep. Unfortunately, Harry dreamed about some rather... unpleasant... things that night.


	6. AN

**I am so sorry to everyone who is waiting for the next chapter. I have been extremely busy lately and really did not realize that I hadn't updated for a while. I am just making this to tell anyone that I will try to add Chapter 6 as soon as possible though I am not sure when that will be. Again I'm sorry and will update as soon as I have time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am soooooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I know that I said it would take a while, but I still wasn't expecting this long. I really was busy, but then I just forgot after everything was over and I just don't really have an excuse. I'm sorry again and I'll try to make sure this never happens again.**

 **Okay so some of you want me to make a few wizards demigods. Personally, I don't really like that idea and I wasn't planning on doing that with my story, but if enough people tell me that they want it, I will. So leave reviews for if you want some wizards to be demigods, or not. Thanks.**

 **allicewritzstuffz : Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, but don't worry, I'm not abandoning it!**

 **DaughterofChaos622 : Thanks!**

 **To the one who reviewed as** **Me** **: I see your point about Percy being strong, noble, and loyal, but I have to disagree with you about the rest. Even as strong as he is, torture is still torture whether you like it or not and it's not something he would just be able to get over and just walk away from. So yes I made him act a bit different, to help show what he went through. This chapter should also help clear some things up with that. Yes, I agree with you on Jason and Piper, though. I don't really like Jason, and because of their relationship it kinda spread to Piper too, but I'm _trying_ not to make my story seem biased against them. Sorry about that.**

* * *

 _Harry POV_

 _In his dream, Harry was standing in the center of a square, dim room with no windows and one big door. He could see around the room, but there was no light source, he wondered why it wasn't completely dark. Suddenly Harry heard a groan come from the back, right corner of the room he had thought was empty._

 _There was a figure hunched up against the wall holding it's head in it's hands while shaking violently and letting out whimpers every now and then._ _Cautiously, he crept forwards to get a better look at the person and gasped when he recognized them._

 _"Annabeth!" Harry exclaimed. She was the one crouched in the corner wearing the same outfit she had shown up at Grimmauld Place in, a pair of shorts and an orange shirt with the letters CHB on it though now it was all torn up and filthy. "What's going on? Where are we?" He kept asking questions, which she ignored, until he looked closer at her. Then he only cared about the answer to one question._

 _"What happened to you!?" Annabeth just kept ignoring him and didn't even act like he was there._

 _The girl was barely recognizable. Her golden hair was limp and lifeless while her eyes were dull and filled with pain, with tears streaming down her face. The worst part though, was that she was caked in mud and blood all over her. She had fresh scars across her entire body, along with some old ones, that he could see and had many open wounds that looked as if the blood had only stopped coming a little bit ago. Her skin was pale and she looked as though she hadn't eaten in days. Her arms were chained so that she could only move a short distance in any direction._

 _Just then the door opened, and a giant man came in wearing a large trench coat and a hat that covered his face and holding what looked like a rope wrapped around in a circle in his right hand. In his left hand was a boy being half dragged while half walking into the dark room by the the iron grip the man had on the boy's raven black hair._

 _The giant suddenly shoved the boy into the room causing him to stumble and land on his back, releasing a yelp of pain through a disgusting, filthy, gag in his mouth._

 _"Shut up!" The man growled in a way that didn't seem human. "You need to learn to keep that big mouth of yours closed like your girlfriend and then maybe we wouldn't need the gag!"_

 _He let the rope unwind so that the boy could see it. The result was immediate, the boy fell completely silent and started dragging himself backwards, away from the figure in the door, painfully, which just caused the giant to laugh evilly in amusement and walk closer. The closer he got, the more the boy struggled to get away while panting for breath._

 _The giant lifted the arm with the rope in it above his head, and brought it down with a crack, lashing the boy across the chest as he jerked his head back so his face wasn't hit. He still gave a little cry though and received another, this time he kept quiet._

 _The giant then stalked forwards towards the boy and kicked him hard, causing him to gasp as he was sent flying towards the back wall in the opposite corner that Annabeth was in. The giant grabbed the boy and chained him to the floor roughly and purposely making it way to tight though the boy didn't complain he just winced which made the man pull it even tighter with a nasty smile on his face._

 _The entire time this was happening, Harry was just standing there in shock, but slowly anger started to replace it. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the man as he was rolling up his whip, yes Harry could guess what it was now. Just before he could mutter a spell, a woman's voice spoke behind him._

 _"That won't work you know." He turned around to come face to face with a beautiful woman. She had deathly pale skin and dark black hair that ended at her shoulders. She had a dog on one side and a polecat on her other._

 _"What do you mean?" Harry basically shouted at her, how could it not work? He had to help the boy that was still on the floor, struggling weakly to get into a sitting position while a pool of blood started to form underneath him. Then the giant man spun around and walked out the door. Before he shut it though, he looked back at the boy that had given up on trying to sit, and just lay slouched against the wall, panting._

 _"You thought today was bad? Just wait until tomorrow! Refusing to obey orders isn't good for your health, sea scum!" He spat so far that it almost hit the boy who flinched back, making the man burst out in his sickly laughter all over again._

 _He then grabbed the door handle and shut it until only his head was still in the room, that was when Harry noticed his eyes, or more like eye. Where a normal person would have two eyes, he had only a big brown one right in the middle of his forehead, and his one eye was filled with hate and anger directed straight at the figure on the floor. But there was also amusement in it, as though he found it entertaining to see the boy huddled on the floor in agony. "You shouldn't anger so many creatures Son of the Sea. This is what happens when you're the hero. This is payback."_

 _As soon as the door closed and Harry heard at least seven locks sliding into place, he ran towards the boy on the ground. When he tried to touch him however, Harry's hand went straight through the boy._

 _"W-what's going on?" He asked, turning to face the woman still standing behind him. "Why can't I touch him and why wouldn't Annabeth answer any of my questions?"_

 _"They cannot see you, Harry. You are not really here." She explained._

 _"What do you mean I'm 'not really here'?" The wizard asked in confusion._

 _"This is just a... vision... I guess I could say, that I am letting you see."_

 _"So this is fake? It isn't real and this didn't happen?" He asked relieved._

 _"No, no, no. This most definitely_ did _happen. It happened months ago don't worry, it isn't happening now, you are just viewing someone's dream." She tried to reassure him._

 _"So this is a... memory?" Harry was trying to understand what was going on, but it was hard when what you were trying to understand didn't make any sense. "Also," He started wondering why he hadn't thought to ask before. "who are you?"_

 _"You could say that. As to who I am, I shall not reveal that until I am certain that it is time to do so."_

 _"Well could you at least tell me why I am here? Why are you showing me this?"_

 _"I want you to understand what these two have gone through so that you can understand and know what they have gone through. I need all of you to trust each other or else the wizarding world is doomed."_

 _"I understand about Annabeth, but what about the other one? Why should I get to know him?"_

 _The woman looked genuinely surprised. " Have you not looked at his face yet?" She asked. When he sheepishly shook his head, she ordered him to do so. "Go now then. You need to understand them, for they could be of great help to you."_

 _He walked up to the boy that was just sitting there not even trying to move from his position on the floor. Either because he was to exhausted, he just didn't care enough, or the fact that Harry could see his chains were too short to allow him to move much in any direction, and tugging against the shackles would obviously hurt considering that they were already much too tight and his wrists were bleeding, or it was all three. Harry suspected it was most likely the last one._

 _When he got right in front of the boy he waved his hand in front of his face and he didn't even react. Harry just shrugged and adjusted his position so that he could see the other boy's face that was slightly facing towards the ground. He gasped. The boy's face was covered in blood and mud and looked as if it had been cut open multiple times in multiple places. The worst though was the long, fresh, scar crossing over from his head to his chin._

 _Harry could barely see his actual face through the blood, but that scar looked familiar and he realized that Percy had one exactly like it. Coincidence? Harry didn't think so. That's when he realized that_ these _must be the 'people' that took the two teenager's hostage during their battle._

 _Percy looked up for a minute and glanced over at Annabeth, obviously to make sure she was okay, before looking back at the ground. It was enough time for Harry to see his eyes the black hair that stuck to a sweaty forehead, Harry could see that Percy's sea green eyes had a broken look in them as if he were about to give up. By the way he looked at Annabeth, Harry guessed that she was the only reason he hadn't and if it wasn't for her, he would be laying on the floor wishing for death._

* * *

 _No one's POV_

"Harry, wake up!" Harry was being shaken roughly and his eyes flung open as he looked around wildly to see who was doing it, only to see that everything from before was gone, it was now bright and he could see Ron standing by his bed looking worried.

"What is it?" Harry asked sleepily, seeing Ron's expression.

"You were having a nightmare." He told him, "Also, the Americans are missing."

"What do you mean they're missing?" Harry asked, looking around. When he got to the chair that Percy was sitting in last night and the empty beds, he realized that Ron was right. "Do you think they're downstairs?" He said, worriedly. His mind was drifting back to his dream.

Just when Ron was about to reply, Frank walked into the room. "Hey, um, Mrs. Weasley sent me up to tell you that it's time for breakfast." He looked a little nervous as he continued. "And, uh... don't comment on Percy or Annabeth, okay?" Before either of them could agree or question him, he turned around and walked right back out the door.

"What do think he meant, 'don't comment on them'?" Ron asked as we both stood up and got dressed quickly. Neither of us wanted to be late for breakfast. "Why would we say anything about them?"

Harry just shrugged, his mind still on last night. "Are you even listening to me?" Ron snapped. Harry hummed a 'yes', not even positive as to what he was agreeing to. Ron sighed, even he could tell that his friend wasn't paying any attention to him. "Sure you are." He said basically to himself as they headed down the stairs.

* * *

 **I know, terrible ending, but I don't have time to make it any longer today, and I just wanted to update _something_. So did you like it? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I just wanna say right off the bat, I AM SO SORRY. I got so busy and had so many family issues that I kinda just completely forgot this existed... oops. So, when everything calmed down enough for me to consider getting back on this, I didn't even remember that it was something I was working on. I know no one wants to hear any excuses and they just want me to finish what I started, but I really haven't been able me to do much of what I want lately and I'm just now starting to get some of that time to myself back. I'm not gonna make any updating promises because I can't be sure I'll be able to keep any, but I will try harder to get chapters out sooner. Thank you to all of you who didn't give up on this story, I'm sorry that I almost inadvertently did.**

 **It's been like 2 years since I last wrote for this story or read any Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, so please help me out if I make any mistakes. I've also been considering just restarting this fic from the beginning (and adding more Nico, because I honestly forgot he even existed until a few of my siblings read and complained about the lack of him. I'd also change quite a bit of it, I just don't like how this started or the direction it's going, and make it more in character/realistic. In other words, more canon, less headcanon). I'd leave this one up, but make a new one and stop updating this one. I'm hoping after 2 years my writing skills have improved from when I was 13-14, so I don't want any inconsistencies between the style before and after the gap of when I stopped writing.**

 **PLEASE let me know what you think about my idea. I think I might need to because I really can't remember where I was going with this fic and I might just need to redo it all. It'll be a little different, maybe some character changes, I don't know but I'm open to suggestions. Tell me what you think?**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Percy regretted ever closing his eyes.

Brief yet intense flashes of pain, terror, guilt, loathing for both others and himself assaulted him, one after the other. It was too much. How did all of these feelings exist within a single person?

 _Just end it, let it be over. Anything is better than this._

Constant agonizing torment. No respite. He knew if he could've blacked out, he would've. He couldn't even remember why blacking out wasn't an option, but he knew that it wouldn't save him. Couldn't save him. He was screaming, he knew he was. How could anyone not? He couldn't take it. He, slayer of oh so many monsters, Hero of Olympus, conquer of the Titan Kronos, the goddess Gaea. He, Percy Jackson, was giving up.

And suddenly, relief.

Being yanked out of a nightmare was a familiar feeling to Percy. He'd been experiencing it ever since Tartarus. Annabeth always managed to get him awake and aware not long after the screaming started, as long as she didn't wake him with hers first. This time was no different. Well... maybe a little different.

Usually, at Camp, all of the other demigods knew what was going on when they heard the screaming coming from the Poseidon or Athena cabin. They knew either Percy or Annabeth had it handled. Sure, they would throw sympathetic looks towards whichever cabin the cries were coming from, but they weren't ignorant enough to believe there was anything they could do to help. They could be extra nice when (if) the two left their cabin later in the day, they could distract them for fleeting moments, they could try their absolute best to make the two happy. But they knew they couldn't make the nightmares, the memories, go away.

This time, however, they weren't at Camp Half-Blood. They were at 12 Grimmauld Place all the way in London, England. An ocean away from home. Here, the majority of the people were oblivious as to what the screaming coming from downstairs signified. Therefore, when Percy groggily blinked open his eyes, he was met with many more than the one face he was familiar with seeing first thing when waking up, staring back at him. He jerked back, only to jerk forward again when he slammed his head into what he guessed was another, based on the grunt coming from behind him at the impact.

"What-" He twisted his neck to get a view of his girlfriend behind him, glaring and holding a hand against her forehead. He thought he heard a muttered _Seaweed Brain_ from her general direction, but he'd already turned away to face the rest of the people in the room and wasn't entirely certain.

Looking around, he took in the group of people, full of wide eyes, across the room from him and Annabeth. Immediately, he felt himself flush. While he was use to it by now, he still didn't exactly appreciate being the center of attention, which he undoubtedly was at this very moment.

Hesitantly, Mrs. Weasley took a step forward, glancing at her husband out of the corner of her eye, before directing her gaze to the two teenagers on the couch in the old, unused, sitting room inside the manor.

"Are- are you alright dear?" Percy could tell she was fully prepared to rush forward and envelope him in a tight hug the second he informed her of the negative. No matter how nervous she was, her motherly instincts prevented her from leaving a boy under her charge, the same age as her own youngest son, in a miserable state.

When he delayed a satisfactory answer, (what honest excuse could give without revealing everything he didn't want to?) she continued, as if to justify her and everyone else's appearance in the room.

"It's just that… well, we heard a shout coming from this room when everyone was gathering for breakfast, and we all just panicked and rushed here. You see, we just wanted to know that everything is okay. Tensions are high lately and-"

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley. I understand. But I really would rather not talk about it right now, if that's okay with you?" Percy interrupted, she had no obligation to defend her actions. This was the wizards' house, he and Annabeth weren't even supposed to be in this room, so why should she apologize for barging in? If anything, Percy and Annabeth should be apologizing for not only sleeping in the same room, which they were expressly told was not permitted, but also worrying everyone in the house and interrupting the beginning of their day. Regardless, feeling regretful or not, he was not telling every person in the house what he and Annabeth had gone through. Even though he knew the rest of the demigods seemed to have undertaken the challenge based on the events that had transpired the night before.

This time, it was Harry who stepped forward, looking even more anxious than his best friend's mother had in the same position. Instead of addressing Percy or Annabeth, however, he tore his gaze away from the two and trained it on her. "They seem to be okay, Mrs. Weasley. But I'm starving, can we go eat the breakfast you made? It smells amazing!"

"Oh, well I suppose so. There's no reason not to." She decided. "I must insist you join us, though." She said to the two Americans, who were quite relieved the previous subject had been dropped. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and I would feel awful should you miss it."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. We'd never pass by a chance to eat your cooking." Annabeth informed her with a smile, moving to stand up. "If you give us a minute, we'll just get changed and be down to join you in a minute. Don't wait up, I know you're all hungry. Come on, Percy." With that, she grabbed his hand and yanked him up off the couch, barely giving him enough time to find his balance, before whisking him out of the room and up the stairs.

When they reached the boys' room, she released her hold on his hand and breathed out a sigh of relief. "I didn't know how much longer I was going to last. I had to get out of there."

He understood what she meant. All of the people, so close, all attention directly on them. It was all too familiar to them, and it never meant anything good. While they knew that they were safer in this hidden house than most anywhere else, with so many capable fighters willing to protect them, they couldn't just ignore all instincts and forget about everything that has ever been done to them. If only that was how it worked, everything would be so much easier.

"We still have to go back down in a little bit. We can't miss breakfast after you told them we'd be there." He didn't mean it as an accusation, but he knew it sounded like it the moment it came out.

"I know, Perce. There wasn't anything else I could do without worrying them further or asking more questions we couldn't answer." She seemed slightly hurt that he would think she meant to make their lives difficult, especially when making things harder was usually his thing.

"I didn't mean it like that, Wise Girl" He said as he walked across the room to his bed, grabbing his clothes and starting to get changed out of his nightmare sweat soaked pajamas.

"I know, Seaweed Brain. I'm just a little on edge. You're dream woke me from my own." Now they were headed toward the girls' room for Annabeth to get her own clothes.

For the first time this morning, he really took a good look at her. Normally, he'd realize what was wrong the second he was calmed down enough to think, but the arrival of seemingly every occupant of the house redirected his attention this morning. She was paler than she would be after waking up from a dreamless sleep, which while rare, did happen every now and then. She was also shivering, just barely noticeable, but enough for Percy to instantly flush with guilt over not focusing on the love of his life until she brought it up.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth. I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

She looked up at him from where she was pulling on a pair of jeans. "I'm fine, Percy. It wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been. I didn't mentioned it to make you feel bad."

"I know, but-" As there were leaving the room and about to walk toward the stairs, they saw Harry's head peak over the top one as he came up. He stopped at the first step when he glanced up and noticed them.

"Oh, um… Mrs. Weasley sent me to see if you guys were ok. You've been gone awhile."

"Yeah, sorry, we waited for each other to change. I guess it would've been quicker if we'd split up, huh?" Percy informed him awkwardly.

"Oh, well, okay then. Just come down before the food's gone. Ron being involved does that." Harry said as he spun around to head back downstairs.

"Wait!" Percy called, causing the other boy to jerk back around questioningly. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did earlier. You know, changing the subject and all."

"Sure. After what I heard last night, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Also, I was hoping it could help you forgive me for last night, considering it was me who pushed your friends to tell us in the first place?" He asked.

"Right. Uh, people tend to hold grudges against me, and I'm not a stranger to holding them as well. But something this small isn't reason enough, so I guess it's okay as long as you don't do anything like it again. Letting your curiosity harm yourself is one thing, that's up to you. It's when you hurt others to satisfy it, is where you need to draw the line."

"Got it." And when nothing else was said, Harry turned back around and left, leaving he two demigods alone.

"Well, I guess we should go eat, right?" Annabeth said. There was no avoiding it. No matter how uneasy their stomachs were, they had to at least show up or risk more questions they didn't have any answers for.

"Guess so." He answered, offering her his arm, which she linked with her own. Following the path Harry took on his way to the dining area.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I didn't want to put too much work into a story I might not be finishing and I wanted to get it out ASAP, so I need everyone to let me know if I should continue, or start over. And if start over, what do you want changed?**


End file.
